Electronic devices for performing digital signal processing are becoming increasingly common within multiple technical fields, and with the increasing number of mobile devices and systems usually having a limited space for processing components there is an increasing demand for performing complex computations at high speed while at the same time optimising the performance of the system with regard to a number of parameters.
Especially in areas where computationally demanding tasks are to be performed, such as separating and processing information in data streams received by a plurality of antennas that are affected by cross-talk, a phenomenon where signals or data streams transmitted in one circuit are affected by signals or data streams transmitted in another, optimising the operation of the processing device, such as a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication receiver, is critical in order to achieve satisfactory results. MIMO receivers may be used for instance in the technical fields of telecommunication, radio communication and radar.